


Thorns Of Love

by Artificial_Ghost, Samu_EL



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is suffering, Fear of Death, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Jack realises he does love Sammy and Susie, Joey Drew is actually a good man, Sammy and Susie both suffer, Shawn saves Grant with irish words, Temporary Character Death, Wally Saves the Day, Wally feels guilty, and as a result so does Jack, should probably warn that there are mentions of blood in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificial_Ghost/pseuds/Artificial_Ghost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samu_EL/pseuds/Samu_EL
Summary: The co-workers around them grew more and more concerned as both said employees started violently coughing what seemed to be blood and...flowers..?
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Shawn Flynn, Jamsie, Susie Campbell/Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence, Wally Franks/Henry Stein
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with my good friend Samu! 
> 
> WARNING: This story contains mentions of blood, if you are comfortable with reading after being informed of this knowledge, you may continue.

It all started on a seemingly normal day in the music department... Susie was singing, and Sammy was trying to get the nitwit crew of a band to play the music correctly, a completely normal day. Then all of the sudden both mentioned employees suddenly started to choke.

The co-workers around them grew more and more concerned as both said employees started violently coughing what seemed to be blood and...flowers..?

Both Sammy and Susie leaned against a wall as they continued to cough violently and they both began to collapse.

Henry and Joey came rushing around the corner to see what the commotion was about only to see 2 of the band players carrying Sammy and Susie as they Continued to cough violently. They carried them to the infirmary, along with Joey and Henry following behind, extremely concerned.

Joey and Henry eventually caught up and took a look at the two coughing employees. 

"Hanahaki" Joey whispered.

"Hana- what?" Wally asked, as he was the only one who seemed to hear the boss. 

"Hanahaki... It's a disease that causes 

someone to cough up the favorite flower of the person they love if the other person doesn't share the same feelings. Sometimes it can be accompanied by blood. " Joey explained, not taking his eyes off the two.

Wally gave a soft "Oh." As a response and quietly looked at Henry, who seemed to be focused on something. 

"Hey Jo... They are both coughing up the same flowers."

"... They are... But why?" Joey seemed confused... As did everyone else.. Then someone spoke 

"Maybe they love the same person..." Norman... 

Everyone turned to the Projectionist, each with a curious expression.

Sensing that they wanted to know more, Norman continued,"Well Joey said that the infected will cough up their loved one's favorite flower... Sammy and Susie are both coughing up Austrian briar ... Which happen to be a known favorite of one employee in this studio."

~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~

After this incident, it didn't stop. Sammy and Susie would violently cough multiple times a day. They had to be carried to the infirmary for help.

Joey and Henry were immediately convinced that Susie and Sammy simply couldn't work like this if it was going to become a regular occurrence every single day.

He made them stay in infirmary until this could be fixed... Much to a certain music director's dismay.

"I'm fine... I can still work-" Sammy tried to complain but Henry and Joey each only raised an eyebrow as the stubborn music director was suddenly cut off by a sudden coughing fit, gagging as yellow petals emerged from his throat.

Sammy would be lying if he said he didn't tear up at the agonizing pain the roses caused him. The thorns that scraped his throat and the dizziness accompanied by lack of oxygen due to the flowers blooming in his lungs... The feeling hurt so bad, it felt like thousands of tiny knives stabbing at his throat, it felt like someone set his lungs on fire... He just wanted it to end and he was sure Susie felt the same way…

Susie indeed felt the exact same way. 

She didn't complain, since it made sense for her not being able to work with this because...y'know she voices a character and coughing up multiple times in the middle of a recording is pretty bad...

They both ended up passing out due to both of them having trouble breathing correctly.

They both looked awful, blood dripping from their mouths, Austrian briar flowers covered in blood everywhere, they both looked pale, and they would go into a coughing fit every 10 minutes.

Jack had heard of what was going on by now... And he felt like he was to blame for what had been going on.

Sure the Music director could be a bit annoying and Susie could be a bit unbearable at times but that didn't ease his guilt. He didn't want them to die because of him.. 

Jack knew what had to be done and after finishing the last bit of a song he was working he decided to get up from his desk and head up to the infirmary to visit his two co-workers...

Jack entered the room in the middle of one of their coughing fits.

It was a horrible sight for sure. 

Sammy and Susie violently coughing over to the side of their bed's, Austrian briar flowers, along with blood, everywhere.

Susie had tears in her eyes and Sammy looked like he had been holding back his.

This gruesome sight made Jack feel even more guilty about this whole situation.

It didn't take long for them to notice him... As he stood at the door with a sad expression. 

"I'm sorry I caused this to happen..." The lyricist whispered, audible enough for the Music director and Voice actress to hear...

Sammy and Susie looked at eachother, then back to the lyricist.

"You aren't the one to blame for this Jack...it's..fi-"

The music director was cut off by another one of his coughing fits, making Jack jump a little.

Susie just looked up to Jack.

"...Sammy is right. If anything, we are the ones to bl-"

She was also cut off by another coughing fit, making Jack jump again.

This wasn't right…

Large amounts of blood and petals suddenly started to pour out of their open mouths. 

Jack watched in terror as he saw his two friends seemingly slip away in darkness. 

The last thing Sammy and Susie felt was fear... They both knew this was it... That they were going to die as both their visions faded into darkness.

Jack cried... His two friends were dead because of him... 

Wally had been cleaning up a nearby inkspill when he heard the lyricist's cries. Walking in to investigate, he noticed what was going on and went over to try and comfort the crying man. 

"This is all my fault... If only I had shared their feelings..." Jack spoke between sobs. 

"But you do..." Wally spoke up.

"W-what? But then why would this happen?" Jack turned from his friend's bodies and at the Janitor standing next to him.

"You may not have shown it before but you care about them... Sure ya may not of been very fond of them at first and that's what caused this fiasco... But it's clear that they are still important to you. It's clear that you do share the same feelings. It just took a disease to help you realize." 

As Wally spoke, Jack suddenly heard coughing. 

He looked over to see Susie sitting up from the bed he laid her on. He expected her to be coughing up more blood and flowers but... She wasn't. 

Then Sammy woke up, coughing as well... Yet no blood or petals came out from his mouth either. 

Jack suddenly hugged them and cried before whispering "I love you."

  
  



	2. Thorns Of Love 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks... The ship in this chapter was decided by a decision wheel.
> 
> Also hemophobia warning

It was a normal day just like any other in Joey Drew Studios. Everyone was working, pipes were creaking, artist's were drawing.  
Henry sat at his desk, drawing, when Joey came over to check up on his friend. 

"So how are those frames coming along?"  
"Pretty good, there is only abo-"

Henry was cut off by him starting to cough a little...then it escalated to violent coughing, and he started to cough was seemed to be flowers... and blood.

This immediately alarmed Joey and he carried Henry over to the Infirmary.  
This attracted a few other concerned and curious workers to follow both of them  
.By now every one was crammed into the infirmary, trying to figure out what was going on. 

"What's with people and coughing up flowers lately?" A comment from a co-worker thst that went ignored by the rest.

Norman was looking closely at one of the flowers the animator had coughed up. 

It had thorns yet it wasn't a rose that he could recognise. As he inspected the white petals further, he realised "This is a prickly Poppy."  
Sammy spoke up,  
"Wait so, he has the same thing me and Susie had just a few weeks ago??"

"Yes he does, but we have to find whose favorite flower this is or we might aswell say our goodbyes." Norman replied.

Wally shrunk down in the audience, not wanting the attention turned to himself.  
He figured it would be best to come forward when not so many people were around.  
~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~  
Henry kept violently coughing very often.  
Prickly poppies, covered in blood, were everywhere.   
Henry just wanted the pain to stop.

Everyone was frantically trying to find out who Henry liked . Asking eachother their favorite flowers...   
Well almost everyone. They already knew Jack's favorite, and Wally was hiding in a closet, feeling guilty and overwhelmed

."This is hopeless. We've asked almost everyone and none like prickly poppies." Sammy complained, leaning against a wall.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Jack commented.  
" There's still one more candidate." Susie added with a smile.

"What do you two mean-" The music director was about to ask but then realized, "Wally! We haven't asked him yet!"

Wally was still hiding in his closet, until he flinched when Sammy started banging on the door.  
"Wally?!"

He stayed completely silent.

"Wally, you in there!?"

A muffled "No." Was their only response. 

"Wally. We know you're in there." Susie spoke calmly, "Can you please come out ?"

Wally just stayed silent.

But he opened the door nonetheless.

"...Are you going to ask me-"

"Yes, we wanted to know if the prickly poppies are your favorite flower.."

Wally rubbed the back of his head.

"...Yes they are."

"That's good. This means we have a better chance at saving Henry."

Wally looked a little nervous but followed them to the infirmary.

As they entered the room, flowers were scattered across the floor, drops of blood painting their once white petals red, and the animator laid there on the bed... Seemingly lifeless.

Henry had just stopped coughing, and he looked pretty pale, and blood dripping from his mouth.

Wally cried, fearing he had been too late…

Henry slowly opened his eyes, just barely half-lidded, turning his head towards the door, only to see Sammy,Susie,Jack...and Wally.

He smiled at the crying janitor, who had yet to notice him. 

He spoke softly, his voice a bit hoarse from the flowers, "Hey.. Please don't cry."

Wally looked up, eyes wide open and tears running down his cheeks.

He walked over to Henry.

"Y-you're alive?" He spoke, his voice slightly strained from the tears he had shed.

"...B-Barely..."

Henry sat up to stretch his limbs when he was suddenly hugged by the Janitor.

Henry was a little surprised but hugged back.  
Jack,Sammy and Susie just looked at them and then at eachother and decided to let them have their time alone.

A surprisingly long amount of time passed before the hug ended... Not a single petal had interuppted.

Wally had been incredibly relieved that Henry was alright and not suffering anymore.

But this wasn't the end of the Hanahaki's spread...  
~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp Howdy do looks like another pair of employees have fallen victim to this flowering curse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested/suggested by @GreatComet1812 , hope you all enjoy 
> 
> Also after reading this chapter, feel free to check out GreatComet1812's stories as well because there's some pretty good ones.
> 
> Anyways on with the story
> 
> (Also underlined italicized is thoughts, just thought I'd let you know )

It was an interesting day at the Studio. After the two hanahaki cases there, everyone has been a little suspicious of each others' feelings but nothing had happened for three weeks. 

_This one isn't supposed to be anything out of the ordinary...right?_

Grant thought. Whatever. He is probably just paranoid. He was almost to the breakroom, when he started coughing a little.

Then it continued.

Then it escalated into a big coughing fit, followed by blood and easter lilies. At this moment, Wally,Sammy and Jack were passing by and saw Grant on the floor.

They immediately ran over, Jack yelled for someone to come help while Sammy and Wally carried Grant to the infirmary.

"This again? How many more times is this gonna happen?" Sammy asked, slightly annoyed by how common this situation is getting

Wally thought for a minute, before finally deciding to answer "I dunno, how many seemingly one-sided relationships are in this studio??"

"Oh shut it Franks, let's just Grant to the infirmary quickly!"

~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~

They had gotten Grant into the infirmary just in time for said man to cough up more white petals.

By this time, Henry,Joey,Susie and a few others gathered outside of the infirmary.

Joey was the first one to speak 

"Oh dear... This isn't good at all." 

"I agree. We need to figure out why this is happening before someone else suffers from the disease." Henry thought out loud. 

"If we don't we could always just... Platonically love eachother or something?" Wally suggested with a shrug

Sammy rolled his eyes 

"Wally... that's a stupid idea." 

"So.... Who here likes easter lilies ?" Susie asked

"Only one way to find out." 

And so began their hunt to find out who the mystery target of Grant's love was.

~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~▪︎~

Grant knew he wasn't going to make it. This pain was just unbearable. How the hell did Sammy, Susie, and Henry make it? The pain was horrible! The thorns scratching his throat, accompanied by blood and easter lilies.

Grant just wanted it to end.

Meanwhile everyone else was trying to find out who Grant's love is.

Shawn didn't know what was going on yet until Henry,Sammy and Jack came up to him.

"Why do you guys look so panicked and stressed...?"

Shawn asked. He was a little confused.

"Don't you know what happened to Grant? He has the Hanahaki disease!"

Sammy shouted, he was a little angry at him for not knowing what was going on.

"Wait what!? How come no one told me sooner!!"

Shawn raced off to the infirmary while Henry,Sammy and Jack ran behind him.

"WAIT WE NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING- SHAWN!!"

Shawn froze at the door of the infirmary. He had this look of realization as he gazed at the blood speckled petals.

Grant had just calmed down from another coughing fit.

Shawn felt like he was going to tear up at this sight but he held it in, he didn't want to hurt his pride.

"How did this happen...when??"

Shawn asked quietly, knowing Grant wouldn't respond.

Grant opened his eyes and looked over to Shawn.

Grant was a horrible mess for sure, blood dripping from his mouth and all over his shirt, petals and flowers covered in blood on his chest…

Shawn felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt. 

He should of seen the signs sooner, he should of loved Grant before this could happen. He... He should of...

"It happened this morning... Because..." Grant cut himself off

He burst into another coughing fit.

It was an awful sight that made Shawn back up a little bit.

"I'm sorry..." Grant choked out between coughs. 

"I should be the one who's sorry..."

Sammy,Jack and Henry caught up, panting and taking in deep breaths.

Grant turned around and faced the three at the doorway.

"We...needed...to...know...if...easter...lilies...are...your...fav...orite... flower..."

Sammy wheezed.

Shawn thought for a moment and nodded.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Shawn... You need to return Grant's feelings. Show him you care about him." Jack spoke

Shawn nodded and headed over to the bed where Grant sat.

Grant looked absolutely awful.

Shawn wanted to end his suffering and he knew he could. So he pulled Grant's limp body and hugged him tightly. He was in tears, and Grant also had a few tears running down his emotionless face.

Sammy, Henry and Jack peeked into the room and left them to have their moment. 

Grant was seemingly lifeless and all Shawn could do was whisper "Is tú mo ghrá" as he hugged tighter.

Shawn laid him back down and he kneeled down next to the bed, sobbing.

Grant's little coughs stopped and his eyes closed.

Shawn looked up at him...did he...no...

Shawn bolted up and grabbed Grant and hugged him as tight as he could, sobbing his eyes out.

He was  **_D e a d_ ** .

But…

Then Grant suddenly gasped and took a deep breathe in. Shawn let go as Grant coughed a little but no blood or petals.

He looked up and smiled at Shawn.

Shawn quickly noticed and smiled back, relieved that Grant was better.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very fluent in Irish but I believe "l"Is tú mo ghrá" is a proper way to say "I love you" but correct me if I'm wrong.- Arti
> 
> Not gonna lie, We were so tempted to just end it at "He was D e a d"  
> And just explain it as "Because Grant doesn't quite understand irish"  
> but decided against it because we're not monsters.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried after writing the ending of this... 
> 
> Also if you didn't already know Austrian Briars are a species of rose :)


End file.
